A Rose for ciara
by Christmas Joy
Summary: Girl gets cancer. Does she get a second chance?


A Rose for Ciara

A Rose for Ciara 

Ciara lay in the hospital bed once again, she hated always having to come back, and for her the hospital was jail though she had done nothing wrong. She had cancer and she wished she could give it to some one else her older brother any one but her.

But then she thought giving it to someone else was bad why would she do that to them she didn't want to die and she wouldn't want any one else to either so she would hold on just for her family she wouldn't wanna know what would happen if she was gone.

The doctors walked in sticking so many needles in her she made a face she hated needles but she was use to them since she's found out she had cancer when she was 6 I mean wouldn't you if you had needles in you all the time for 4 years. She began to cry thinking about everything happening then she remember her friends little brother who had died in a car accident when she was 7 just a year after she found out she had cancer he told her "crying will not help you Ci Ci why cry when the rest of the world is already crying for you" remembering that made her smile he was right her family was worried about her, families friends were worried about her, her friends were worried about her. crying would never help her she wiped her face on her sleeve putting a soft smile on the doctors looked at her "you are a real trooper aren't you we'll help you don't worry" Ciara smiled at him she didn't talk much ever since she found out she had cancer and had many treatments to go to for chemo they finished walking out to get her mother she was happy she was going to see her mother she was her best friend.

when her mother walked in, the room light up her mom was her angel always telling her she'd be fine her mom kissed her forehead "hey sweetie there really proud of you, you did so well today" she said holding her daughters hand beginning to cry. Ciara sighed at her mom "its… ok mom really it will be" she said wiping her tears that came in her eyes. Her mom smiled "your right I shouldn't cry that would make it worse" she said looking to the nurses who nodded to the mom meaning she could take her home Ciara sat up to get out of her bed and her mom grabbed her into a hug holding her there Ciara laid there didn't know what to say her mom let go after a bit "sweetie the boy up the street is going to come by tomorrow to see you is that alright?" her mom asked waiting for the fit Ciara made a face "mother that child feels sorry for me I hate it he tells everyone at school were friends does he have to mama please no its not fair he's annoying" she said crossing her arms her mom tucked some hair that her daughter had left behind her ear "sweetie he's just being nice" her mom said feeling bad "we can get you that pink wig that you wanted" Ciara made a face pulling her shorts on "no it's the blonde with pink on the end and I don't like it but fine he can come" she said rolling her eyes taking her moms hand to walk out of the hospital she waved to the nurses and doctors and left getting in the car. When they arrived home her dad and older brother walked out she looked at them they did it every time she walked out her brother took her hand she pulled away and walked in her mom shrugged her shoulders watching her go up to her room she walked into the kitchen to make dinner there dad went to watch TV her brother went to his room turning his music on now even if she did have cancer she was a normal girl she opened her door "HEY DORKTRON TURN YOUR FRICKEN' MUSIC DOWN!" she yelled rolling her eyes he sat up pushing the stop button opening the door "excuse me Barbie what did you just tell me to do?" he asked watching her she made a face "just turn it down ok?" she asked sighing he smiled and ran over to tickle her throwing her on her bed she screamed "MICHAEL NOOO STOP!" She screamed then couldn't help but laugh "aww sis laughter is the best medicine" he said tickling her she pushed him off "get off me you idiot I said no geez cant you get a hint?" she asked walking out of the room then down stairs she sat at the table her mom looked over at her "hey, would you like to try this to see if I should add more stuff to it?" her mom said holding the spoon out Ciara look at it then at her mom "ok" she said quietly she tasted it "eww gah mom that's gross" she said spitting it out in the sink her mom laughed "sorry I forgot" she said turning the stove up Ciara got mad again now at her mom she walked out "uhh god" she mumbled walking away into the living room sitting next to her dad she snuggled next to him smiling he kissed her forehead "hey sweetie pie how ya feeling?" he asked hugging her she shrugged "as good as could be expected I guess" she said grabbing the remote he laughed tickling her & pulled it back "mine" he said like a little kid she pushed him "your such a little kid" she said sighing her mom yelled in "Dale be careful please" she said talking about Ciara, Ciara rolled her eyes and sat away from her dad watching TV.

Her mother called them in for dinner she walked in her dad ran "race you!" he yelled Ciara shook her head watching her brother run passed after jumping over the railing "oh my gosh, you guys are like cannibals" she said hearing her dad and brother fight "I won!, no I won!" she rolled her eyes sitting at the table she pulled her plate up her brother and dad were already eating she looked at her plate then her mom who raised her eyebrows at her she sighed and ate then finished she never ate much and her mom knew that so she never gave her much she got up then went to take a shower and get ready for bed she walked out of the shower in her towel she opened her brothers door "and if you even think about bugging me I'll hurt you… even if I am a Barbie" she said with a smirk her brother laughed "now ya got it Barbie now go change" he said throwing his sock at her she screamed & ran off to change she walked down giving her mom a kiss & her dad then went to bed she opened her brothers door "night" she said then went to bed she woke up the next morning getting ready for Ethan to come over she sighed pulling her blonde wig with pink on the tips on she got dressed she walked down the stairs as the door bell rang she walked over opening the door he smiled at her "hi Ciara" he said smiling she sighed welcoming him in he took a rose out from behind his back handing it to her she looked at it then at him "no Ethan please don't give anything to me and don't fell sorry for me really" she said watching his face grow sad she sighed turning away to not feel bad "umm…alright" he said opening the door sticking it out there with his stuff she stood up "so my mom made us stuff would you like…to…" she said pointing to the kitchen he shrugged "no that's ok I wouldn't wanna feel sorry for you" he said taking her hand "bye Ciara" he said and opened the door Ciara sighed "bye" she said then shut the door he walked away she shook her head sitting at the table in the kitchen looking at her mom "hunny you look real tired you should get some sleep" Ciara sighed "alright" she said then went to lay on the couch she fell asleep but did not wake up.

She felt someone touch her shoulder "Hey Ciara why are you standing in the middle of no ware God is waiting to see you" Ciara looked at what she had on a long white gown she turned she was in the clouds "what…am I doing…am I dreaming?" she asked the guy that she did not know but he knew her he grabbed her arm "your in Heaven duh you died, now lets go" he said pulling her arm "your late" Ciara got a confused look she didn't understand how could she be dead why Heaven and why was she late and for what? He stopped in front of a gate she looked at him with a look and he pushed her then the gate opened she walked in God walked out he smiled placing her cheeks in his hands "oh my beautiful child your not suppose to be dead yet what happened?" Ciara was confused she didn't really know what was going on "um I…don't know I went to take a nap now I'm here" she said looking at him he pushed her and she was in her living room looking at her self she was confused then she turned seeing her mom walk in and sat on the couch next to her, her mom shook her Ciara put her hand to her face turning away not wanting to see. Her mom began to cry Ciara looked up "God I don't wanna see this" she said crying she herd his voice "Ciara this you have to fix find out….find out" he said trailing off Ciara turned "but how?" she asked and he didn't answer she turned back she began to cry seeing her mom cry her mom tried again then called her dad he ran right through her she turned away covering her face with her hand crying she didn't wanna see it then finally she herd "Ciara, Barbie?" Ciara turned looking up the stairs "Michael no!" she said trying to stop him but he could not see her and walked right through her she turned at the steps seeing her brother begin to cry and took her in his arms she screamed "nooo, oh my God no, please don't let him see this" she cried walking over to them all crying she walked over touching her brothers arm while he was holding her he didn't notice and she cried harder "I don't want to see this God please" she said crying for the first time in her life…well being here she is scared to death she didn't know what to do when God didn't answer she sat with them watching them taking her body away to the morgue so they could cremate her she cried shaking her head "no" she whispered not believing it "I can't be dead not yet, not just yet" God finally answered "Is that so well then figure it out" he said then snapped his fingers sending her to the hospital looking at her self again it was from yesterday morning but why she wondered she watched herself talking to her mom but what about "the boy, the boy ETHAN!" She figured she thought I threw a fit about him she sighed as she grabbed her moms hand oh how she wanted to do that again.

She watched as they walked out and then watched as they got home and pulled away from her brother "I shouldn't of done that he only cared about me" she said sighing now forgetting about wanting to be alive and watching everything she did yelling at her brother yelling at her mom well getting mad at her then pulling away from her dad and almost not eating she took a deep breath "why do I act this way?" she asked herself beginning to cry feeling bad she sighed and sat on the edge of the couch "that was nice" she thought about talking to her brother then waking up she put her face in her hands realizing that she was not at all nice today as she opened the door she put her hand on her own shoulder "don't be mean" she said but herself could not hear her and she watched as she turned his rose down and yelled at him seeing him with his sad face then snap at her and leave she sighed "I'm sorry" she said as he walked out the door she ran to the door but it just shut as her self shut it she slid down the door "I'm dieing and I turn down all the people in the world that care about me this is horrible, I'm sorry " she thought closing her eyes hitting her head against the door.

She opened her eyes looking down at what she had on "my hospital gown?" she thought then saw her mom walk in she jumped up hugging her "whoa hunny please be careful" she said kissing her fore head Ciara began to cry "I love you mama" she cried then her mom wiped her tears away "lets go" she said and they drove home she smiled watching her brother take her hand she grinned and pulled him up to her and hugged him then kissed his cheek and ran up to her room her brother looked at her mom she shrugged her shoulders and went in to cook dinner her dad went to watch TV and her brother went to his room.

Ciara opened her door to her room and ran in her brothers room dancing he pushed the stop button "Barbie what are you doing" he said but couldn't help but laugh she smiled and hugged him "nothing" she said then he threw her on his bed tickling her she giggled "Michael, geez" she said giggling he stopped looking at her and then went to turn his music on "I have work to do Barbie but I'll talk to you later ok?" he said smiling kicking her butt she laughed & put her hands on her butt "ok" she said skipping down the stairs to her mother who offered her to try the food she was making Ciara shook her head "its ok mom I wont like it but I bet it is great" she said then hugged her, her mom smiled at her and pushed her out of the kitchen "well go watch TV dinner is not done" she said smiling Ciara laughed and walked into the living room snuggling with her dad and took his remote he tickled her laughing and took it she smiled and pushed him "your such a little kid geez" she said then looked in the kitchen "Hey dale be careful please" her mom called. Ciara smiled and sank down in the couch next to her dad hugging him he kissed her fore head "I love you baby girl" he said hugging her and the continued to watch TV.

The next day she got up fixing her blonde wig with pink on the tips and went down stairs opening the door seeing Ethan she smiled "hey Ethan come in" she said letting him in he smiled "hello Ciara" he said taking that rose out and offered it to her she smiled and took it "thank you Ethan, I'll put it in this vase here on the table" she said then hugged him. He smiled and she pointed to the kitchen "so my mom made some stuff for us would you like to come…" she asked watching him nod she thought _yea it is the little things people do. _She thought smiling and they walked into the kitchen taking a seat at the table her mom turned to her "hey sweetie wow you look great today would you like to invite Ethan to come with us tomorrow for your chemo so you have someone to talk to in the waiting room?" her mom asked smiling Ciara nodded "I'd love to mom, I mean its not everyday some one finds their guardian angel and realizes it." Ethan looked at her and smiled "and it's not everyday some one gets a second chance" he whispered then winked at her, her jaw dropped but she took her hand to close her jaw how did he know she smiled at him looking over at her mom she did not hear what he said but even if she did she wouldn't understand. And for the first time in Ciara's life she realized that God isn't just in Heaven and that he'll show him self at unexpected times to check up on you and if he says that its not your time to die yet than its not, I mean Ciara learned that and also to never think that the little things people do will not help.

Ciara is 15 now and if you ask her what happened that day when she was 10 to decide to turn around her life to be a lot nicer she'll just tell you "I guess it was a miracle that starts with "G"

Ciara is a lot better she goes to chemo less and less when she went into the doctors her doctor said "Ciara you will be on your way to a normal life sooner then you think" but Ciara the girl that she is turned to her doctor and grinned "normal? Can you define normal for me?" she said with a smile and took Ethan her boy friends hand and walked home to begin her "normal" life.


End file.
